It's Not That Simple
by Miss Milly
Summary: Ginny is sent on a risky mission for the Order and things begin to get way out of hand. She learns that there is no such thing as simply black and white and that things, especially people, are not always what they seem. Rated T. Draco/Ginny.
1. Prologue

**So this is my second D/G fic, and I think this one is by far much better. This is only the prologue so it's short, but I'm working on the first official chapter now. Though I'm going camping in 2 days so it may not be posted for about a week. Oh and also I'm looking for a beta so PM me if you'd like to do it so we can talk. Alright, on with the show!**

Ginny couldn't believe she got herself into this mess. She was kneeling with her head bowed in the middle of an underground room, dark and damp, assuming it a dungeon of some kind. Heavy black fabric draped the walls around her. She presumed they were to muffle any sounds she may make during the ceremony, as well as a simple decoration.

She could feel sweat trickling down her neck, then down into the small of her back. Ginny desperately wished she could wipe her forehead, discard the deep black robes she was required to wear, and leave. That was all she could do; wish, hope, dream. Ginny knew it was useless in this world, in this war, but she couldn't help it. It was all she had.

A shudder made it's way down her spine at the chilly silence of the dungeon. She considered lifting her gaze to the being lording over her, then quickly decided she wouldn't dare. If it had been one of the others ranking high in his favour, she would have risked it. But it wasn't one of the others. It was _him._ They told Ginny this was highly unusual, that the Dark Lord never initiated the new recruits. Not since he took control of the Ministry.

She could feel his horrible red eyes on the back of her neck, but she tried to ignore it. He was trying to break her, but she couldn't do that to herself. So Ginny kept staring at the bottom of his fine robes willing the silence to end.

Then it did.

"Your arm." He hissed softly above her. Slowly, almost mechanically, her left arm lifted and edge of her robe drifted to her elbow leaving her forearm bare. He wrapped his slender fingers gently around her wrist, as if daring her to back out, and placed the tip of his wand on her pale skin. Ginny shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth knowing what he was about to do would hurt to say the least.

He whispered the spell. Ginny was sure she blacked out for a few moments as the pain gripped her. They told her it only lasted a few seconds, but they were the longest and most unbearable few seconds in her life, worse than when she was training back home.

Then it was over. She swayed on her knee, but quickly steadied herself. When she was able to see clearly again, most of the Death Eaters, including him, that were present for the ceremony had apparated away.

Ginny was alone.

**Hmm, many questions to be answered. And those answers will come in Chapter 1! (LOL rhymes) Well some answers anyway. But probably more questions. Anyway keep a look out for chapter one and please please please leave a review!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter I

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I got a little sidetracked. I hope people are still interested 'cause I already have the next few chapters written so I guarantee you will get to read more soon. Enjoy!**

"I'm so proud of you." Ginny started and looked up at the owner of the voice from her seat at the kitchen table. She smiled half-heartedly. "You did really well, I remember when I got mine. I was so nervous I couldn't eat for days."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I got smashed at a party afterwards and passed out." Bellatrix grinned mischievously and placed a cup of tea in front of the younger woman.

"That's great Bella, really." Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Bellatrix was always trying to impress her with stories of youthful indiscretions.

"So," She began as she sat down across the table with her own tea. "Because you are a full fledged Death Eater now, I am no longer required to keep an eye on you. You can…move out if you wish. Rodolphus and I will even rent you a flat as a congratulations from us if you'd like." Bellatrix told her indifferently.

"Oh, Bella that's very generous of you!" Ginny began excitedly but paused when she noticed her former caretaker's face fall a little. Feeling guilty, she added, "but I think I'd feel more comfortable staying here, if that's alright with you of course." The older woman's face brightened.

"Of course." Bellatrix opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a flurry of feathers. She rolled her eyes as she peeled the parchment out of the owl's claws. "It's for you." She passed it across the table clearly annoyed about being interrupted. Gingerly Ginny took it from her and rolled it open.

_Congrats Love! _

_We're having a party at the London flat in your honour. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Hope you can make it!_

_B. _

Ginny looked back up at Bella and chose her next words carefully. As reluctant as she was to go to another one of Blaise's parties, she was not looking forward to sitting through another one of Bella's "I'm so glad you saw the dark and came over to my side so I could sort of adopt you" conversations.

"So?"

"Well, it's from Blaise." Ginny replied hesitantly, unsure of what kind of mood Bellatrix was in.

The woman across from her took a slow sip of her tea. "Party?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Go. Have fun." Bella encouraged and snapped her fingers to summon a house elf to pour her more tea.

Upstairs Ginny twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers trying to decide whether she should attend Blaise's party or just crawl into bed with a good book. Laid out on her bed, were two outfits. One was a pair of her most comfortable pajamas, the other was her most suggestive outfit. The outfit was from the time Ginny brought Blaise shopping in Diagon Alley, and only bought it after he threatened to hex her. The pajamas were a gift from Bellatrix for her first birthday under the Lestrange's care. They were dark blue, almost purple, covered with clouds and sleepy crescent moons in nightcaps. Ginny loved them and only wore them when she really needed a cheering up.

A year ago she'd never have believed anyone if they told her this is where she'd end up. It was hard to accept that only a short 12 months earlier she was living happily at Grimmauld Place. She was with her friends, family and most importantly, Harry. So much can change in a year. With a defeated sigh Ginny picked up the provocative top off her bed and pulled it on.

* * *

"You made it!" Blaise slurred as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace into a crowded flat. She smiled politely but was pulled into a drunken intimate hug.

"It's only been two hours, you can't have missed me already." She laughed and gently pushed him away. He shrugged and linked arms with her, dragging her to the other guests insisting it was about time she came to another of his parties. He was also adamant that Ginny should get to know her peers outside of 'work' as he put it. She received a few congratulations here and there but no one, including her, was very interested. They smiled, greeted Blaise, shook her hand, then went back to whatever they were doing whether it be dancing or getting smashed out of their minds.

"Congratulations." Ginny cringed and turned around. A bemused smirk adorned his face.

"Thanks." She replied awkwardly and feigned a smile. Silence fell between them

"How's your arm feeling?" Draco asked and Ginny could have sworn she saw real concern in his eyes. For the moment she actually made eye contact with him anyway.

She tried to ignore the painful throbbing that came from her left forearm. "It's fine." Ginny lied. After another moment of awkward silence she added "I'd better get back to Blaise."

"Right." She turned around and prepared to push her way through the crowd of drunken people when she felt and hand grip her elbow. "Ginny, wait. The other night-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wasted your time like that." She tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Don't be." He paused. "If you ever need to, you know, talk, find me."

"Thanks but I'm perfectly fine." Ginny responded coolly.

"Of course." Draco released his grip on her arm.

"The other night never happened. If you mention it to anyone, your mother, your cat, your teddy bear, _anyone, _I will cause you more pain then you can imagine." She growled in his ear before pushing past him roughly.

She squeezed through the mass of people back to the fireplace. Ginny wanted to go home.

**Hmmmm, so what possibly could have happened 'the other night'? I'll give you a hint: _It's not what you think. _And yes I know what you were thinking, you're sick minded, all of you! XD I'd tell you to get your minds out of the gutter but life is just that much more fun when it is.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Emily**


	3. Chapter II

**Oh dear, I know I said I would post in a couple of days, but to be honest I completely forgot I had begun posting it to begin with! I'm really sorry. Now that I've figured out that I had in fact put the fic up on the site, I will actually update it. I think I have the first 6 chapters written so it should be on a somewhat regular basis, although reviews will definetly help it along. (Wink wink nudge nudge) **

"So I hear you went on a little shopping trip this morning. It must have been nice being able to afford clothes that haven't been worn by other people." Pansy smiled and helped herself to a scone.

Ginny smiled wider than before. "Bellatrix is very generous."

"Yes she is. It was very generous of her to take you in after your little change of heart. Merlin knows no one else was willing." She sipped her tea. "Oh don't feel bad, no one knew if you could be trusted or not. But Bellatrix opened her door and her wallet to you and, well, here we are." Pansy smirked. Ginny smiled wider. If she kept it up any longer she thought her face was gonna crack.

"Yes, here we are."

Pansy smiled again towards Ginny then turned her attention back to her cronies. "So Astoria, I heard Draco…" And with that she tuned them out. It's only been ten minutes and she already wanted away from this place. Ginny glanced around the room, most of the women were chatting happily with their friends. She was the only one who just didn't seem to fit.

Well except for the lone girl who was sitting alone staring out one of the large windows. Ginny frowned at the back of her head; it looked very familiar. She just couldn't place- "No!" She whispered and almost dropped her teacup. It couldn't be, could it?

"Pardon me Ginny?" Daphne looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing. Look, I'll catch up with you girls later, I uh, I'll see you later." She stood quickly from her seat and accidentally bumped the table, almost spilling everyone's tea. "Oh uh, sorry." Ginny mumbled and walked over to the empty table save one. She sat down in one of the chairs considerably more elegant then she had a few seconds before. "Luna?"

Luna Lovegood slowly shifted her gaze from outside over to where Ginny was sitting. She smiled genuinely. "Ginny, it's good to see you again."

She gaped at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Luna looked surprised that Ginny didn't know. "Didn't Narcissa tell you? My mother used to be very close to Lucius. Their fathers were brothers but they grew up almost as siblings. After Dad was arrested for an article he printed Lucius insisted I live here."

"And you _agreed?_"

"Of course. They took my dad's house, Gin. I have no money, no home, all my friends were either in jail or in hiding." Luna frowned and just seemed to just realize who she was talking to. "You didn't seem to have trouble doing the same thing. Don't you judge." Ginny desperately wanted to protest, then explain.

"I didn't know you were a Malfoy." She quietly changed the subject.

"Is it something you would have shared with anyone two years ago?" Ginny laughed softly.

"I guess not." She replied. "So what's it like living at _the _Malfoy Manor?"

Luna shrugged. "I'd assume very similar to living at the Lestrange Manor."

"Dull and mind numbingly boring?" She giggled, something she hadn't done in a long time. The two women spent the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing and catching up. "I'm so glad you're here." Ginny said when the conversation sunk into a comfortable lull.

Suddenly a third chair was filled at their table. Ginny pursed her lips at the occupant. "Malfoy." She greeted coolly.

He nodded to each of them. "Luna. Weasel."

"Original." She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to be at a tea party with the 'ladies', Malfoy."

Draco glowered. "I wasn't supposed to be. I had made plans this afternoon but I'd gotten the times mixed up."

"Narcissa hopes to lure one of the eligible young girls into her web of grandchildren, an elegant wedding and decorating the suite upstairs." Luna explained.

"Has she been trying to auction you off as well?" She laughed.

"Naturally. You'd better watch yourself Ginny, or before you know it Bellatrix will have picked out a nice, Death Eater husband for you." Luna warned and Ginny's eyes widened.

"She would, wouldn't she!" Ginny groaned. "Don't you smirk at me." She glared at Draco who moments before observed them with an amused smirk adorning his face. "You're in the same boat as us."

"Don't remind me." He mumbled before checking over his shoulder and pulling a flask from his black jacket. Draco slipped a little into his teacup and quickly hid it again. "Mother doesn't approve of my drinking while the sun's still up, but it's the only way to survive these things." He explained.

Ginny frowned at him before nudging her own cup to him. "Well?"

* * *

"Draco darling, escort Ginny to the door will you?" Narcissa ordered as she supervised the house elves cleaning up. Ginny had stayed longer than expected and none of her tables occupants had even noticed the other guests leaving. She was the last one.

"Of course." Draco smiled at his mother and held out his arm for Ginny to take. She hesitated but allowed herself to be led out of the sunroom. As soon as they were clear of Narcissa he dropped her arm.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Ginny began to continue down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't. You'll get lost and I don't need you wandering my house for days on end and a hundred years from now the house elves finding your bones." He walked beside her. "I don't understand you Weasel. One minute you're all fine and dandy, the next you're-"

"Don't say it." She interjected fiercely.

"- angry, and now you're perfectly civilized. You are a very puzzling individual." Draco finished.

"Do you have a point, Malfoy? Or do you just like to hear yourself speak?" Ginny asked bitterly.

"All I'm saying is that I don't understand. Most women would kill to be taken home by me. I'm pretty sure a few have. And most of the women I take home are _happy _to be taken home by me. That was the first time someone's cried before I've broken up with them." He risked a glance at the redhead. She was positively fuming.

"If you haven't noticed by now Malfoy, I'm not like most women." Ginny growled.

"Believe me, I know." She glared at him.

"Stuff it."

"Your vocabulary astounds me." The sarcasm dripping from his words as they reached the front door. Draco bowed slightly. "Until later Ms. Weasel." He smirked when she slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

**Considering I totally forgot I wrote this fic, I will have to go back and re read it! Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up by the weekend. **

**Review if you'd like! **

**Emily **


	4. Chapter III

**I gotta say I'm a wee bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I suppose I deserved it for forgetting to post haha. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Ginny wiped the sweat from her forehead with her dark sleeve. She furrowed her brows in concentration and nodded to Blaise, who nodded back. "_Crucio!_" came a second later and her body wracked in pain. It went on for several minutes before she sent the red sparks into the air. "That was good." Blaise encouraged. "You held it longer this time."

She let out a shaky breath and tried to smile. "Your turn." Blaise's face went blank from concentration. "_Crucio!_" Ginny cried. The spell felt odd on her tongue. Moments later, sparks emitted from the end of her partner's wand. Holding out in torture practice wasn't exactly Blaise's strong suit. Lucky for Ginny she already had months of practice.

"I think that's enough for today." She noticed Blaise beginning to sway on his feet. Ginny glanced around the large ballroom being used for Death Eater training, at the others dressed in black. Most were in the same state as Blaise. "Looks like we're about done anyway."

"How did you get so resilient? I can barely hold off for 30 seconds." He complained as they joined the group slowly and painfully walking out the door. All the young Death Eaters were groaning save a small handful.

"I'm just used to it." She replied somberly.

"Right, I'm sure Bellatrix wouldn't have gone easy on you when she first got her hands on you. She must have been positively elated the Dark Lord gave her Potter's girlfriend." Blaise laughed.

"We weren't together."

"Of course not, love." They stopped when they reached the designated apparition room. "I'll floo you tomorrow, I'm exhausted." With a small 'pop' he was gone and she followed shortly after.

She arrived just outside of the Lestrange's property and began the long trek up the gravel driveway to the door. Ginny wasn't exactly sure why they even had a driveway, they owned nothing Muggle, let alone a car. She assumed it was for decoration.

"Ginny!" She frowned and glanced around the grounds for her caller. Her eyes rested Rodolphus beckoning her to follow him around the house. He was far from what she expected of a Death Eater when she met him. He was always polite to her, even when he was guarding her prison cell while the others decided what to do with her. He was always concerned with her pre-Death Eater training, and the most shocking to Ginny, was that he truly loved his wife. "I have something to show you." Rodolpus grinned when she reached him and he led her to the three-car garage located behind the initial manor.

He opened the side door and Ginny stepped inside. She released a small gasp. The entire room was filled with half intact Muggle contraptions. There was even a car with its hood up at the far end. "I thought you might find this interesting." Rodolphus smiled at her expression.

"What is all this?" She asked in awe.

"This," He gestured, "is my workshop. I thought today would be a good day to show you. Consider yourself very lucky young lady, I let very few people in here."

"I knew you were interested studying Muggles, but I didn't think you were _this _interested." Ginny gaped.

"They're fascinating!" Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He always used that word when talking about Muggles, as if they were extremely intelligent animals rather than actual people. "We'd better get inside, Bellatrix has a nice dinner planned and I for one don't want to be late."

Ginny shook her head as she climbed the large staircase to her bedroom. How could Rodolphus Lestrange and her father be so similar, yet so different? She pushed the door to her room open and entered.

"Hello Weasel." She jumped as she shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped at the occupant of her favourite chair.

"I was told to check on you before dinner, but you weren't here so I made myself comfortable." Draco patted the armrest affectionately.

"But why are you _here? _In this house, at all?" She huffed.

He looked surprised. "I was invited. A nice family dinner." He explained with a smirk on his face. Ginny frowned. He looked like he knew something she didn't. She _hated _when people kept information from her.

Ginny glared and approached him menacingly. To her internal delight, for a fraction of a second Draco looked nervous. "What do you know?" She crossed her arms slowly and put on her best Molly Weasley face.

"Whatever do you mean?" His outward demeanor never changed, but discomfort was seeping into his voice.

"You have that look on your face. _What do you know?_" She leaned forward until she was inches from his face.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk." Draco gave in and looked away. Ginny straightened and grinned in triumph. "My mother and Auntie Bella talk. A lot."

"Auntie Bella?" She raised an eyebrow but he continued as if he didn't hear.

"Mother _may_ have mentioned after tea that she had talked to her sister who _may_ have mentioned you and marriage. In the same sentence."

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Ginny dear, please pass the mashed potatoes." Bellatrix smiled at her from across the table. It was the same one Draco had worn earlier. Ginny tried not to glower as she passed the bowl. The dinner passed relatively uneventfully, with the shocking exception of a small row between the Narcissa and Bellatrix over which Weird Sister was more attractive.

Everyone exchanged shallow chatter throughout dessert, with the exception of Ginny, who picked at her food nervously. When everyone was finished three house elves emerged to clear away the dishes, while another poured a glass of champagne for each person. Bellatrix tapped hers with her wand. Ginny looked down and cringed.

"We have some news for you all." She stood and smiled down at the rest of them. Ginny had no choice but to look up from her plate, but carefully avoided Draco. She could see out of her peripherals the smirk on his face. "I am very pleased to announce that as of today, our dear Ginny is betrothed."

Ginny tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. Rodolphus and the Malfoys clapped politely and the two sisters exchanged looks.

"Well isn't that coincidental." Narcissa's eyes gleamed. "As Draco is engaged as well."

Draco choked on his champagne. "I'm _what?_ To who?" He demanded haughtily and Ginny downed her entire glass.

"Same question." She stared shrewdly at Bellatrix.

"Why, to each other of course." Bellatrix giggled.

**Review if you feel so inclined! **


	5. Chapter IV

**I know- it's been awhile. FINALLY getting back into writing now that I have time (momentarily). Been jumping through crazy hoops to get this fic posted on Fire and Ice, for those of you familiar with the site they are VERY picky when it comes to...well, everything. So hopefully it will be there soon. If you are unfamiliar with the site it has oodles of awesome Draco Ginny fics, so if you are enjoying this fic I reccomend checking them out over there. Anyways, enjoy! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update.**

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Ginny blurted out, earning the stares of both the Malfoys and the Lestranges, with the exception of Draco whose face seemed to have frozen imitating a wide mouthed bass. "Excuse me." She mumbled and left the table.

Ginny threw the door open to her room and stormed in. She looked for something to smash. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. This wasn't part of the deal. Ginny shook her head to organize her thoughts. She needed parchment and a quill. And her cloak.

She snapped her fingers and one of the Lestrange's house elves appeared. Ginny didn't recognize this one, but they had so many, especially after Voldemort took over Hogwarts. "Tell them I just need to get used to the idea and that I've gone for a walk outside. Alone. I need time to think." She told him. With a nod and a pop, he disappeared.

Ginny pulled on her robe and scribbled quickly on the parchment.

_Altheda and I spoke early this morning. Very early. So early, in fact, that I almost fell asleep! _

Once she was finished, she placed the tip of her wand to the message and muttered the spell. Unnatural sparks emitted from the end and the parchment slowly burned upon itself until it was entirely ashes. After a quick cleaning spell, she left the room.

Ginny used the old hidden servants entrance outside and took a deep breath of the crisp fall air. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, she strode off into the dark grounds of the estate. Unfortunately, it would take a good half hour for her to get there, so she had time to think. And Ginny wasn't ready to think just yet.

Instead, she focused on the ground in front of her. She started intently at every piece of grass, leaf and twig she passed over in the dark. Only when the ground she was stepping on was consistently covered in leaves did she look up. A dark canopy of half bare branches hung over her menacingly. Ginny glanced over her shoulder. She was just deep enough in the forest not to be seen from anyone outside. Perfect, she thought as she knelt on the damp ground and began to search.

She felt the ground around her blindly; she didn't dare use her wand. "It has to be here somewhere." Ginny muttered to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dull glint of moonlight. "Gotcha." She crawled towards it and her hand closed around the smooth surface of the colourful stone. Ginny tossed it aside and began to dig where it was placed moments before. Soon she reached the intricately carved wooden box and lifted the lid.

Ginny pulled out the strange Muggle contraption and held it to her ear. She held down the button on the side. A strange buzzing noise filled the air.

"Babbitty to the Stump." Ginny spoke clearly into the 'walkie-talkie', Hermione called it. "Babbitty to the Stump. Come in Stump." There was no reply. "Oh, for goodness sake." She gave the tiny machine a sound _smack _with the heel of her hand.

"_Babbitty? Babbitty, you there?" _A crackly voice came from the speaker.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Yes, yes. This is Babbitty."

"_First brother here. We got your message. You alright?" _The voice sounded concerned.

"Physically yes. Did you send _Altheda_?" She put the emphasis on the name.

"_She's on her way, Babs." _

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Ginny huffed into the contraption.

The voice ignored her. _"Are you at the safe place?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, that's why I'm talking to you."

"_Well, stay there. And stay safe. Altheda should be there soon. I have to go."_ The voice paused briefly. _"Babbitty? Please be careful."_

Ginny smiled softly. "Of course." She lifted her finger off the button, and the buzzing stopped.

Time passed slowly and Ginny continued to sit silent and motionless on the increasingly cold ground. Finally she heard footsteps trudging towards her…and right past her. She coughed and the figure in front of her jumped. "Oh!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Hello _Altheda._" She stood. Hermione glared and smoothed her robes, before she cracked a tiny smile.

"I got your message, what could have possibly happened since a few days ago?" Hermione resumed a professional expression.

"Well, I…um." Ginny hesitated. "The Mark. I got the Mark." She said quickly.

The other witch raised an eyebrow. "I know, Ginny. We spoke the night before. What's _really _going on?" She pried.

"Ibetthey'vehaditplannedforever!" Ginny burst.

Hermione's face twisted in confusion. "I, uh, didn't catch that Gin. Slower now." She coached.

Ginny took a deep breath and started over. "Bellatrix and Narcissa were plotting all along! I bet they've had it planned forever!" She began to pace. "He even mentioned his mother hadn't trying to set him up recently! _How _could I have possibly missed this? Why did I have to focus on stupid Death Eaters and stupid Death Eater training-" Hermione placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Ginny?" She asked softly.

Tears began to flow down the younger witch's cheeks. "Draco and I are engaged!"

Hermione's expression remained the same. "Come again?"

"Bellatrix and Narcissa have arranged for me and Draco to be married." Ginny returned her gaze to the ground. "I'm in way over my head, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but…you have to do this. Think of all the information you could get living with the Lestranges _and _the Malfoys." Hermione paused. "I know this isn't ideal. But it's only for a little while longer. And who knows? Maybe these…developments will end the war sooner."

Ginny looked up at her friend with tear filled eyes. "The war _has _ended. They _won_, if you hadn't noticed. I have to get back home now, they'll be expecting me soon."

Hermione was taken aback. "Ginny-"

"Please rebury everything, I don't have the time. I have a wedding to plan, you know. Goodbye, Hermione." She said solemnly before walking in the direction of the mansion.

**12 points to whoever can guess where the code names are from! Also, I was surprisingly impressed (and depressed) with the 7th movie. My sister, who has not read the books, was devastated at certain deaths. She's going to hate the next one...Anyways, review if you liked!  
**


	6. Chapter V

**What's this? Another chapter? In the same month? In the same _week? _That's right! You got lucky, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow morning so I wanted to get one posted before I was all doped up. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy! :)**

"Ginny, pet, you're frozen!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she placed her soft hands on each side of Ginny's flushed face. "I'll have one of the house elves run you a hot bath in your room."

"Where are the Malfoys?" Ginny tried to sound cheerful but her voice came out sounding defeated.

Bellatrix's face turned stern, almost motherlike. "You're lucky Draco had a little hissy fit of his own. To be honest I was expecting it from him, but I never imagined you would act this way. Honestly, children these days are so spoiled."

Ginny gaped. She could not believe she was being referred to as a child. She was almost nineteen for Merlin's sake! "Close your mouth dear and go take your bath. Get a good night's rest. We'll talk in the morning." Ginny complied.

The water in the ornate tub was steaming when she entered the bathroom. A few scented candles were placed around the room and a handful of rose petals floated on the surface. As much as she disliked life at the Lestrange's, Ginny appreciated the luxuries. It sure beat having to share the disgusting bathroom at Grimmauld Place or being on the run like most of the people she knew.

Her bath was calming and left her feeling relatively serene. Ginny decided that she wouldn't so much think of the wedding issue until the morning. As soon as she was finished, she pulled on her comfortable sleepy moon pajamas. To her surprise she slept soundly that night.

Her morning was normal. A house elf woke her and placed breakfast in her room. She ate, showered and dressed. She then grabbed a book and sat reading it on the nearest patio. The sun was shining brightly down on her as she flipped through the pages. Nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

A house elf brought Ginny lunch outside while she read. It was a simple sandwich and a cool iced tea. Once she was finished, it was taken away. The afternoon, she decided, would be spent much more productively. She spent some time writing long rambling letters to Luna and Blaise, informing them of the predicament she was in, though she was willing to accept her fate. Unfortunately, she never got around to finishing her productive plans. Somehow she ended up back outside lounging in the sun.

It was a normal, ordinary lazy day. But day slowly turned to evening. Then it wasn't so ordinary.

"Is Miss ready for dinner?" The house elf asked nervously, wringing her bandaged hands.

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. She fixed a stray piece of hair and plastered a smile on her freckled face. "I suppose so." She sighed. The house elf 'popped' out of the room to inform Bellatrix of Ginny's decision to attend dinner.

As Ginny entered the dining room, she realized something was missing. "Where's Rodolphus this evening?" She asked as she sat opposite Bellatrix.

"I thought we could have a little talk, just the two of us." Bellatrix smiled across the table as house elves brought them a plate.

Ginny nodded and began to eat. "So?"

"There must be a lot going through your mind right now. Now I haven't gone through this personally, I chose Rodolphus myself, but Narcissa did. She went through the exact same thing. Her reaction was pretty similar too." She chuckled and sipped her wine. "I remember her throwing a fit, she was positively horrified at the thought of marriage to Lucius Malfoy."

Silence followed for a few moments before Bellatrix spoke again. "This is a good thing, Ginny. Just wait and see." Ginny nodded and continued to eat. "Now, I know this isn't something you'd like to talk about but Narcissa has already planned the betrothal party for you." Bellatrix grinned across the table.

"Congratulations." Rabastan greeted gruffly with a nod of his head before sliding over towards the bar. Ginny kept on smiling though her face felt as if it would crack. She cursed Narcissa in her head for what seemed like the millionth time. She couldn't believe this elaborate get together was planned literally overnight, just two evenings before Bellatrix had warned Ginny. She hadn't even seen Draco save for a few glimpses of his platinum hair between the party preparations since they were engaged.

"Ginny darling, you look a little tired, why don't you go sit down a few minutes and I'll greet the guests, hm?" Narcissa came up behind her and offered sweetly. At least someone was pleased at this party.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Ginny flashed a real smile before darting off into the closest empty room. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door click shut firmly behind her.

"Evening Weasley."

Ginny opened her eyes and jumped frantically. "Sweet Merlin! You scared me." She squeaked. Draco chuckled and drained the glass he had in his hand. Ginny looked around the room. It was dark. Musty books lined black shelves, expensive furniture was strategically placed and the rug covered old flooring. "Pleasant." She commented.

He shrugged and refilled the glass. "Now Weaselette, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd really love to not get married to you."

Ginny laughed. "How could I take that the wrong way? I probably want to get married even less than you do."

"Doubt it." He muttered. "At least you grew up thinking you'd be able to choose who'd you spend the rest of your life with, all I had to look forward to was a life with Pansy. You are quite the step up, might I add."

"Thank you Malfoy, that was almost a nice thing to say." She resisted the urge to laugh again. He had quite the dorky quality to him while he was tipsy. "But you're wrong. I never really had a choice." Ginny added quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and stood from his desk. "Oh, you mean Potter? I thought you were completely in love with the annoying bloke."

"Was being the operative word. He isn't what I need but everyone just expected me to end up with him anyways. Even though I wasn't in love with him and hadn't been for a very long time." She explained almost sadly.

"Until you ran away." Draco added and approached the door.

"Yes." In a manner of speaking.

Draco plastered a goofy grin on his face. "I like when I get to beat Potter."

"Well you can tell him the next time you see him." Ginny laughed at the increasingly tipsy Draco.

"Yes, I'll tell him next Tuesday." He continued to grin.

"Next Tuesday? What's happening next Tuesday?" Ginny continued to smile but inside her heart was pounding.

Draco's eyes bulged. "I was only joking, silly Weasel." He laughed unconvincingly and went to sip at his drink again. He wasn't quick enough, Ginny snatched it from his hand and downed it herself.

"Come, we should get back to our party."

**Uh oh! Whatever will happen on Tuesday? :O I will probably (don't take my word for it, it depends on how I'm feeling) update sometime this weekend. Don't forget to review! (But only if you really want to :P)  
**


End file.
